A Little Talk
by Abandonedfromlight
Summary: Jim confronts Mr. Strickler in his car as he sees him leaving his house. An useless threat leads to an interesting situation. Warning: Pedophilia and teacher x student relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me one good reason not to do away with you right now." The venom leaked from his tongue, the sword whispering closer to the still neck. Strickler's grin pulled tighter, taunting his lips into a sly smirk while his green eyes hung emptily forward.

"How about this one," Strickler quickly snapped around in the driver's seat, careful to keep his movements stiff. He snatched his hand towards Jim, grabbing a fistful of his black shirt. Strickler's hand flexed as he pulled back, dragging Jim to him, firmly planting his lips on top of Jim's. Jim's deep blue eyes widen as Strickler's forest green slipped close. For a brief moment, all was calm; the eye of the storm. Then, everything rushed in, Jim dramatically trying to pull back as Strickler roughly tighten his grip on Jim's shirt. Strickler's lips stuck thickly against Jim's, making a soft smacking sound as he began to move against him. A jolt shocked through Jim's body as a hot tongue dragged across his bottom lip, a small gasp escaping his thin lips. Strickler quickly took the sacred opportunity, shoving his tongue to explore. A brief moment scrambled by, Strickler lustfully exploring Jim's mouth as Jim struggled to distract himself from the horrifying experience. Finally, Strickler released him from his grasp, panting. Disgustedly, Jim wiped his damp lips, heaving in breaths as he skillfully made his sword disappear, allowing him to grab the chill door handle.

"Did you happen to spot my companion watching you the other day? He's my assassin with… How should I put this? Enchanting abilities. He entwined your mother's fate with mine. Any harm you do to me will be done to your mother." The words slithered into Jim's ears, wrapping dangerously around his mush of a brain. Strickler's green eyes dripped off of Jim's silent form, drinking in every detail of his slender body through the rear-view mirror. With white knuckles, Jim exited the car with a daylight flash, Strickler's eyes following his every movement up the stone porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapid breaths followed his way down as he sunk to the floor, his body leaning heavily against the bedroom door. Jim had immediately ran up the stairs once he had entered the house, ignoring his mother's complaints. Gently, Jim pulled his legs towards his heaving chest, his heartbeat running a thousand miles a hour. His brain buzzed with different trains of thoughts, all crashing violently in the desolation of purity. Mindlessly, he wiped his lips for the hundredth time, his adam's apple bobbing with the slip of saliva sliding down his throat. What was he to think? Strickler, the changeling his mother was so fond of, just snatched his first kiss from him in a twisted display of his affections for him. If Jim wasn't so shocked, so utterly astonished, he would be seething with rage. This man, this hauntingly charming man, just kissed the son of the woman that he was dating, the trollhunter. Hastily, Jim's azure eyes scanned the blank ceiling, looking for an answer to be spelled in the barren that layed there. He knew that the answer would not appear; it would not pleasantly spell itself in the ruins of his innocence. Life wasn't so kind to give him that small gift of gratitude for everything that he has suffered for. However, the answer burned itself murderously in his brain; this was a leverage for Strickler for, if his mother were to ever find out, it would fracture her heart.

The door slammed quietly in defiance as Strickler's emerald eyes followed the slim figure of the young teen. Jim's black hair covered his pale face as he hurried his way up the steps, blocking the twisted expression from Strickler's prying eyes. A small smirk flirted carelessly with his lips as Jim disappeared into the blazing home, the door creaking in protest of the aggression pressed upon it. Laughs began to bubbled out of Strickler's throat as he placed the car into drive, speeding away from the boy who his fancies laid with. He couldn't believe it! He had actually kissed Jim, a dream that has been spinning uselessly in his skull since he had become familiar with the slim teen. His lips were much sweeter than he could have expected. They reminded him of cotton candy, the pinkness of his lips reflecting the sugary dessert. Strickler slightly regretted his misjudgement in cutting their meeting short and not getting to the main show.

"Patience, Strickler, we don't want to ruin our spoils now do we?" the whisper echoed within the cabinet of the plush car as the smirk once again graced his lips. _Soon Jim_.


End file.
